Primera Cita
by Harumaki03
Summary: Ellos eran novios que no salían. Sí, cocinaban juntos, se veían entre clases y pasaban bastante tiempo juntos gracias a las reuniones de la Élite 10, pero eso era todo. Así que después de mucho, llegó el momento de tener una primera cita. SoRina/SouEri Week 2017 Day #1: First Date.


**Shokugeki no Sōma**

 **—Primera Cita—**

 **Summary:** Ellos eran novios que no salían. Sí, cocinaban juntos, se veían entre clases y pasaban bastante tiempo juntos gracias a las reuniones de la Élite 10, pero eso era todo. Así que después de mucho, llegó el momento de tener una primera cita.

 **Nota:** Escrito hecho para la semana **SouEri/SoRina 2017** que se inició en **Tumblr**. Cuyo _prompt_ es el mismo del título. Disfruten.

 **-/-/-**

Erina se miró en el espejo, desechando ya la novena _(¿o era ya la décima?)_ vestimenta para aquel día.

No iba a mentir, estaba nerviosa. Más que nerviosa, parecía que iba a tener un ataque de ansiedad en cualquier minuto y, miró la hora, sobresaltándose aún más, faltaban menos de 40 minutos para que pasara a recogerla y aún no decidía qué ponerse.

—Erina —canturreo Alice, abriendo la puerta de la mencionada sin avisar, provocando que la aludida diera un respingo y soltara un chillido de sorpresa.

—¡A-Alice! ¡¿Dónde están tus modales?! —le espetó, señalándola.

—Olvida eso, por Dios, ¿aún no terminas? —y cubrió sus labios con su mano en una gesto burlón—. ¿Tan nerviosa estas por una cita con-? —Erina había corrido para cubrir los labios de su prima, evidentemente sonrojada.

—¡C-calla! Si solo vas a burlarte, será mejor que te vayas —bufó. Alice apartó la mano de Erina y negó con su cabeza.

—Deja que te ayude, Yukihira-kun estará aquí en poco tiempo y creo que moriría de risa si llega y aún estas en ropa interior. El ataque que te daría saldría de tus proporciones regulares.

Erina fue a protestar, pero Alice hizo caso omiso y la arrastró devuelta frente al clóset y empezó a sacar prendas que arrojaba a la izquierda si era desechada y a la derecha si la aprobaba.

Erina volvió a mirar el reloj y trago en seco. Lo mejor sería llamar al pelirrojo y mover la cita para otro día _(uno en que supiera el código de vestimenta de un parque de diversiones, no se sintiera tan ansiosa y nerviosa, uno en que pudiera mantener la calma…)._

 **-/-/-**

Sōma dejó su motocicleta en la entrada de la mansión Nakiri y subió las escaleras para tocar el timbre.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, queriendo asegurarse de que no había llegado más tarde de la hora acordada. Soltó el aire lentamente, buscando serenarse y volvió a tocar el timbre.

Iba a tocar con más insistencia cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando a su cita a la vista. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

Y allí estaba, Nakiri Erina con unos shorts en color negro hasta medio muslo, con un jersey cuello de tortuga en color rojo vino y un abrigo negro estilo militar. Su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba uno de esos gorros de lana caídos en color gris sobre los mismos y por último, llevaba unos _sneakers_ altos en color negro con un diseño de cerezos.

Por un momento Sōma pensó en serio que se había equivocado de casa y de novia. Estaba acostumbrado a verla con su uniforme de chef o el escolar, también con los camisones de dormir cuando se quedaba en el dormitorio, así que verla vestida de forma tan casual era algo completamente nuevo para sí.

—¿Q-qué tanto miras, Yukihira-kun? —espetó ella, un tanto exasperada y nerviosa por la minuciosa inspección a la que estaba siendo sometida.

—Ahm —sacudió levemente su cabeza —nada, solo —alzó sus cejas y sonrió —te ves muy linda en ropa casual, Nakiri —la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó fuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Erina sintió sus mejillas arder ante el cumplido y balbuceó un agradecimiento como pudo. Vio que ese día Sōma llevaba un suéter cuello V en color azul marino, cuyas mangas tenía un tanto remangadas para dejar a la vista parte de sus antebrazos, unos jeans oscuros y unos Converse grises.

—Aquí tienes —le tendió el casco adicional y Erina se percató de cuán largo ya tenía el pelirrojo sus cabellos, que ya no se disparaban en todas direcciones y algunos mechones ya pasaban la altura de sus ojos—. Nakiri, ¿sucede algo? —inquirió, un tanto preocupado.

—N-nada —tomó el casco —t-tú también t-te ves bien —y se colocó el mismo aprisa, pasando de él para subirse en la motocicleta.

Sōma se cubrió los labios un momento, ocultando la sonrisa que pujaba por salir.

—Eso es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti —dijo con un toque de burla volviéndose hacia ella para tomar su casco. Vio que ella le dedicó una mirada asesina—. Sólo bromeó —rió —pero antes de irnos, ¿podrías ponerte de pie? Estás sentada sobre mi abrigo.

Y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver que ella se ponía de pie, espantada de haberse sentado sobre el abrigo del pelirrojo.

Aquella primera cita había empezado fenomenal.

 **-/-/-**

Aquella primera cita había empezado de forma horrible, en palabras de Erina. Habían llegado al parque de diversiones hacia un buen rato, pero la distancia entre ellos se sentía **e-nor-me**.

Erina suspiró, había leído suficientes mangas para saber que las parejas usualmente se sujetaban de las manos en sus citas y ella en verdad quería experimentar aquello, pero no tenía el coraje suficiente para extender la mano y sujetar la del pelirrojo.

Por su parte, Sōma no notaba para nada el debate interno de su novia. Le señalaba algunas atracciones y puestos de comida que podían probar más tarde.

Erina solo podía suspirar en resignación, ¿cómo podía haberse enamorado de un cabeza hueca como él? Ahora bien, él era el cabeza hueca que le había propuesto ser novios, en primer lugar.

¡Argh, pero Sōma a veces podía ser tan denso!

 **-/-/-**

La primera experiencia había sido los carritos chocones, Erina nunca había subido a uno y Sōma insistió en que lo probaran.

A la rubia le costó un poco aprender los controles pero Sōma al ver la determinación en sus ojos amatistas, sabía que no iban a salir de allí hasta que aprendieran los mismos.

Mientras, él se había dedicado a la labor de evitar que otros chocarán contra ella. Después de indicarle cómo sería más fácil maniobrar, lo demás fue pan comido.

Tres rondas más tarde _(y no fueron más por la extensa fila que ya había)_ decidieron salir de allí y probar otro juego.

—Vamos a subir a éste —señaló Sōma con una sonrisa mientras Erina sintió que el color se le fue del rostro.

—¿Acaso estas…? —pero no concluyó su oración cuando ya había sido arrastrada. Leyó el cartel del nombre del juego "El Martillo". Tragó en seco.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago y casi quiso irse corriendo cuando le colocaron los arneses de seguridad. Giró lentamente su cabeza a la derecha y vio que Sōma alzaba sus cejas de forma burlona.

—¿La gran Nakiri Erina tiene miedo? —y antes de que pudiera replicar, la máquina empezó a girar.

Por los siguientes instantes Erina sintió que había dejado su estómago en el suelo y su cuerpo había sido disparado a otra dimensión, podía escuchar los gritos y estaba segura que los suyos estaban incluidos. También pudo escuchar la voz de Sōma gritar que aquello era divertido.

Entreabrió sus ojos un instante y pudo ver de refilón la enorme sonrisa del pelirrojo y no pudo menos que imitarlo.

 **-/-/-**

—A que no fue tan terrible, ¿cierto? —Sōma la sujetó por la cintura cuando le habían quitado los arneses de seguridad y la ayudó a bajar.

El gesto había sido totalmente automático y causó que el rostro de Erina enrojeciera.

—No creo que quiera repetir la experiencia —había sido emocionante, pero había sentido más miedo que emoción. Vio que él asentía lentamente y la alejaba de la atracción.

—Por ahora, Juguemos a cosas más calmadas —soltó el agarre en su cintura y la tomó de la mano, Erina buscó su rostro, pero él miraba en otra dirección—. No quiero que te pierdas en la multitud —le escuchó decir a modo de explicación mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

Y Erina sonrió en deleite.

 **-/-/-**

A pesar de sus palabras, Sōma no soltó su mano en lo absoluto, únicamente para jugar en tiro al blanco y ganar un peluche para ella o ir a comprarle algodón dulce y manzanas caramelizadas.

Y siempre, en cada una de esa ocasiones cuando él regresaba, Erina se vio buscando su mano de forma natural y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Decidieron comer algo en el mini restaurante del parque. Claro está, la comida de dicho lugar no estaba a la altura de su lengua divina, pero se mordió la misma para evitar soltar alguna crítica, entendiendo que la comida estaba dirigida para un público infantil o turistas, no porque se haya divertido en lo absoluto en dicho lugar con su p-pareja.

—Te has ensuciado con los _macaroons_ —Sōma estiró su mano para limpiar la migaja de la comisura de los labios de Erina, logrando un sonrojo instantáneo en sus mejillas.

—P-podía limpiarla por mi misma —le espetó, apartando suavemente la mano de él.

—Pero quería hacerlo yo —y se encogió de hombros, dando un sorbo a su bebida. Erina vio que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Probablemente estaba cansado, no, _sabía_ que estaba cansado. Como parte de la Élite 10 habían tenido mucho trabajo últimamente con las preparaciones de la Selección de Otoño y él más que nadie pues había aceptado retos por doquier por su título.

Suspiró recordando porqué estaban en aquella cita. A pesar de que a finales de su segundo año Yukihira le había declarado sus sentimientos y que ella luego de gritos y negaciones aceptará que compartía los mismos, habían "formalizado" su relación.

Conocidos como un dúo invencible luego del Regimiento d' Cuisine celebrado para pasar a segundo año, el mote solo les sentó aún más después de hacerse novios.

Novios que no salían. Sí, cocinaban juntos, se veían entre clases, Sōma la acompañaba a algunas de sus clases y pasaban bastante tiempo juntos gracias a las reuniones de la Élite 10, pero ya estaba.

Sus mangas hablaban de citas, sujetarse de manos y abrazos. N-no que ella quisiera abrazarse a Yukihira o algo, p-pero…

Así que cuando unos días atrás él le preguntó si le sucedía algo de forma tan relajada, no aguantó y le preguntó si pensaba que estarían toda la vida así y qué cuándo rayos la invitaría a una cita.

A Sōma aquello le sonó a chino pero luego entendió su punto. Siempre estaban en lo mismo y, formalmente, nunca habían salido como tal.

Así que el resultado días más tarde, era la cita al parque de diversiones.

—¿Qué tanto estás pensando, Nakiri? —Sōma había cruzado sus brazos sobre la mesa y tenía su barbilla sobre los mismos, mirándola fijamente.

—¡N-nada! —apartó la mirada rápidamente y lo escuchó reír.

—¿Nos vamos a otra atracción? —él busco una de las manos de ella y acaricio sus nudillos con sus dedos. El corazón de Erina dio tres vueltas ante el gesto.

—S-sí —asintió mordiendo su labio inferior mientras le devolvía la caricia.

Y Sōma sonrió, complacido.

 **-/-/-**

Como tal, habían dejado lo mejor para el final, la famosa rueda de la fortuna.

Erina admiró la maquinaria que solamente había podido disfrutar en su lectura de mangas.

—Realmente es enorme —murmuró con asombro.

—Tienes razón. La del festival por casa no era tan grande —la ayudo a entrar en la cabina mientras Erina fruncía el ceño ante sus palabras.

—Tú… ¿Ya has subido con alguien antes? —Erina tomó asiento frente a Sōma, su gesto cargándose de extrañeza ante su acción.

Separó los labios, pero no emitió palabra alguna y entonces sus ojos se cargaron de un brillo un tanto malicioso.

—¿Acaso…. —Erina alzó volvió la cabeza en su dirección, notando _ese_ tonito burlón que podía sacarla fácilmente de sus casillas —Nakiri Erina está celosa? —y alzó sus cejas completando su gesto burlón junto a esa sonrisa pequeña y cargada de malicia.

—¡¿Q-qué rayos estas d-diciendo?! —se cruzó de brazos, con gesto altivo mientras volvía el rostro, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Había algo muy gracioso en los gestos de Erina que sólo incitaban a que quisiera verlos más a menudo. Verla reír más, verla sonrojarse más y sentirse apenada, eran facetas que ella mostraba poco y que él lograba sacar a flote con increíble facilidad.

Y aquello le gustaba más de lo que podía admitir. Se puso de pie y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que lo mirase.

—Sí, subí con alguien más —confirmó, viendo que los ojos de ella parecían querer atravesarlo—. Con mis padres, hace muchos años —y explotó de risa al ver la expresión atónita de ella.

—¡Eres despreciable, Yukihira Sōma! —ella trató de apartarlo pero él era inamovible. Podía sentir las mejillas de ella, cálidas por la vergüenza.

—L-lo siento —dijo entre risas, Dios, era realmente divertido meterse con ella—. Es que tus expresiones son realmente divertidas, Nakiri —y sin aviso previo quitó el gorro de lana de sus rubios cabellos y depositó un beso en su coronilla, congelándola en su lugar.

Aún con sus labios sobre su coronilla, percibió como ella tomaba aire por la boca y deja escapar el mismo, provocandole un cosquilleo en el cuello.

—Es la primera vez que subo con una pareja —Erina pudo escuchar como a pesar de su tono animado de siempre, su voz desfalleció un poco al final—. Por Dios —tomó asiento junto a ella —es apenas la primera vez que llevo a alguien a una cita —Erina sintió que la nube de _cel-nonono_ , desazón se dispersaba y mordió sus labios para reprimir una sonrisilla.

Sōma entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y las escuchó emitir un " _uhm_ " con su garganta.

La miró de reojo y luego miró al frente, notando los colores en los que se estaba tiñendo el cielo del atardecer.

—Puedes reírte, ¿sabes? —ella le miró un tanto confundida—. Te prometo que será un secreto entre los dos el que te hayas divertido como una persona común en juegos de los plebeyos. Nadie en Tootsuki se enterara que la, oh grandiosa y venerada Nakiri Erina-sama estuvo en- —y la carcajada de ella ante su tono vehemente y el suave golpe que le propinó en el hombro, bastaron para detenerlo.

—Eres un descarado, Yukihira-kun —respondió Erina, luego de calmarse un poco. Sōma emitió un sonido afirmativo y acarició los nudillos de ella de forma sutil con su pulgar, mientras sonreía por igual.

Aún con vestigios de diversión en su rostro, Erina se dejó llevar y se recostó contra el hombro de Sōma, viendo igual lo bonito que era el atardecer desde aquella altura. Cuando Sōma apoyó su mejilla contra su coronilla, allí fue cuando Erina cobró consciencia de lo que había hecho.

Se sentía tan apenada que no podía moverse y siendo honesta consigo misma, se sentía bastante cómoda así.

Sōma pareció pensar lo mismo, porque tampoco se apartó hasta que fue momento de bajar.

 **-/-/-**

A medida que se adentraban en los terrenos de la academia, más desazón sentía Erina porque implicaba que su cita estaba llegando a su fin.

Y lo había disfrutado más de lo que había esperado. Apretó un poco más la cintura del pelirrojo y apoyó su cabeza contra su espalda, podía sentir como él inhalaba y exhalaba con profundidad.

Pocos minutos más tarde, atravesaron las verjas que protegían la mansión Nakiri y casi con pesadez, Sōma apagó la motocicleta.

Se quitó el casco de un movimiento, notando luego que los brazos de Erina aún rodeaban su cintura. Acarició el dorso de una de sus manos con la punta de los dedos.

La sintió apartarse de su espalda y los brazos de ella le liberaron. Con un suspiro resignado, Sōma se puso de pie y se volvió a mirarla, que ya también había bajado de la moto y luchaba con quitarse el casco.

—Espera, vas a lastimarte si sigues así —le dijo mientras le apartaba las manos y quitaba el seguro, con suma delicadeza removió el mismo, para evitar lastimarla si alguno de sus cabellos se había enredado—. Liberada —se burló, dejando el casco junto al suyo.

—Lo tenía controlado —bufó ella, alzando la barbilla, orgullosa.

—Sí, claro —asintió con ironía tomándola de la mano mientras la llevaba hasta la puerta de la mansión.

La hizo pasar delante de sí para que subiera la escalinata primero y vio que ella sostenía el pomo de la puerta.

—Hoy… en verdad me divertí, Yukihira-kun, muchas gracias —su voz fue apenas un murmullo.

—¿Perdona, qué? —Sōma terminó de subir las escaleras y la hizo volverse hacia sí. Ella hizo un puchero y ladeó el rostro.

—Te puedo asegurar que no voy a repetirme —espetó y él no pudo menos que reír suavemente antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

—No te preocupes, yo también me divertí hoy —y no por vez primera, se tomó el placer de ver el sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Sabía que a diferencia suya, Erina no era amante de mostrar de forma tan abierta sus emociones, así que cuando veía que ella bajaba la guardia, no podía evitar querer meterse con ella.

Le causaba un inmenso orgullo poder ser quien pudiera provocar y disfrutar de sus reacciones.

—¿Sabes? —empezó suavemente, con algo que Erina pudo detectar como timidez y un toque de malicia. Su corazón ya no latía, vibraba en su caja torácica—. Al final de una cita… —y no concluyó la frase.

Pero Erina tampoco necesitaba que lo hiciera. Con toda su vasta lectura en mangas shoujo, sabía perfectamente lo que usualmente sucedía al final de la primera cita.

Sōma podía prácticamente ver los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando mientras sus mejillas enrojecían aún más, si era posible.

—B-bueno —se aclaró la garganta — _es_ nuestra primera cita —Yukihira mordió sus labios, conteniendo una sonrisa —estamos s-saliendo y además, eres mi n-novio —tomó aire y prosiguió:—Así que tiene sentido y no hay nada malo en ello.

Sōma alzó una de sus manos y acaricio una de las mejillas calientes de ella. Si unos años atrás, alguien le hubiese dicho que la examinadora que lo rechazó en su examen de transferencia sería la misma que se encontraba frente a sí, habría reído y creído que su plato experimental ya le estaba haciendo decir incoherencias.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Nakiri Erina que aquel pelirrojo insoportable de un comedor de poca monta que examinó y rechazó sería el mismo que dentro de pocos años estaría frente a ella, dejándola en casa luego de la primera cita de toda su vida y a quien le permitiría besarle, se habría reído de forma histérica y habría pedido una ejecución pública ( _expulsión_ ).

Delante de sí se encontraba una Nakiri Erina completamente distinta a la que toda la academia Tootsuki conocía. Delante de sí estaba Erina, sin su máscara de reina, sin esa aristocrática arrogancia y aura fría que solía cargar en la academia.

Era ella, sin las responsabilidades de su nombre, sin apariencias o sus títulos. Toda humana, toda frágil, suave y cálida. Toda para sí.

—A-además, no hay nadie alrededor —porque ella no gustaba de lo bochornosos despliegues públicos de afecto —y si se te ocurre hacer algo inapropiado, puedo simplemente llamar a los de seguridad y- —y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, Sōma se inclinó y tocó sus labios suavemente con los suyos.

Los labios de Sōma eran cálidos, los de Erina increíblemente suaves. El beso fue lento, suave e increíblemente corto.

Cuando se separaron, Sōma esbozó esa sonrisa de niño travieso que hacia sus ojos dorados brillar como oro líquido.

—Buenas noches, Erina —acarició con su pulgar una última vez la mejilla de ella y apartó la mano, retrocediendo de espaldas—. Ya te escribiré cuando llegue al dormitorio.

Erina apenas fue consciente de su réplica, lo vio encender la motocicleta y marcharse dejando una pequeña estela de polvo tras de sí.

Como pudo, aún en aquella nebulosa placentera abrió la puerta y luego de cerrarla se recostó en la misma, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo de forma desaforada y su rostro tan caliente que parecía a punto de incendiarse.

Inhaló profundamente, tratando de calmarse a sí misma. De una manera u otra sabía que Yukihira Sōma sería la muerte de sí.

Acarició su labio inferior con suavidad, tratando de recrear la calidez de los labios masculinos y sonrió tímidamente.

Su primera cita había sido magnífica. Igual su primer beso.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Alice mirándola desde el segundo piso.

—Quiero todos los detalles de tu primera cita con Yukihira-kun, Erina —la miró de forma maliciosa con aquella sonrisa que parecía el gato que se había comido al ratón.

Erina supo por la forma en que la miraba, que su prima no se conformaría con menos que _todos_ los detalles.

Y se preguntó si no era muy tarde para llamar a Sōma para pedirle que se devolviera y se la llevara consigo al dormitorio de la Estrella Polar.

 **—Fin—**

¡Si~! Luego de mucho estrujarme el cerebro pude hacer algo para la semana **SoRina/SouEri 2017** que se ha iniciado en **Tumblr**.

Durará toda una semana y empieza desde hoy, 23 de Octubre hasta 31 ( _cuyo día es un bono_ ). Se sometieron títulos con los temas y éste es el del primer día.

Me siento tan feliz de poder participar. No sé si en español se esté haciendo, pero yo aporto mi granito de arena acá en fanfiction.

De antemano perdonen el OoC y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta primera historia _(ojalá pueda participar en todos los días)._

Si tienen conocimiento del inglés y desean buscar/ver más sobre esta semana **SoRina/SouEri** , puede buscar en las etiquetas " **SoRinaWeek** ", " **SorinaWeek2017** " o " **SouEriWeek** " ( _sin comillas_ ).

Realmente terminé esto a puro esfuerzo, porque ando cayendo de sueño, hahaha.

Sin más, confío disfruten el pequeño escrito y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido. Sin más, me despido,

¡Ja ne!

 **SoRina/SouEri Week 2017.**

 _ **23 Octubre, 2017.**_


End file.
